<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело о трусиках и прочих элементах эфирного гардероба by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907660">Дело о трусиках и прочих элементах эфирного гардероба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer'>Reya_Dawnbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Historical, Smut, fem!aziraphale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После несчастного случая в магазинчике Азирафаэлю выдали новое тело, но женское. Ангел осваивается с новыми опциями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fem!Aziraphale/Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело о трусиках и прочих элементах эфирного гардероба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/303974">The Mysteries of Ladies' Knickers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin">songlin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено по заявке с инсайда, фанфик написан в 2011 году.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Осенью 1963-го года Азирафаэлю выдали новое тело. Он ничего не сказал, но впоследствии крепко усомнился в том, что ошибка при выдаче вкралась случайно — у него были свои подозрения на этот счет, которыми он решил ни с кем не делиться.</p><p>Его предыдущее тело постигла весьма необычная участь — было крайне опрометчивым пить бренди, а потом листать книги по сельскому хозяйству. Стадо коров, по ошибке призванное в книжный магазин, бренди точно не оценило… Какое-то время после инцидента ангела промариновали в Раю, а потом довольно неохотно отпустили обратно.</p><p>Азирафаэль подозревал, что все эти события стали звеньями одной цепи и были как-то связаны с тем, что он прохлопал ушами историю с Кубой. Естественно, райские бюрократы отыгрались на нем, но обставили все так, как будто он, наоборот, получает от компании прекрасный бонус за годы усердной работы. Как можно отказываться от совершенно нового тела, не глупи, Азирафаэль!.. Разве тебя не радует новоселье, разве можно отвергать такую прекрасную возможность, чтобы стать повыше? Помоложе? Поменять цвет волос? Может, лучше брюнетом — а тебе пойдет!.. Азирафаэль подыгрывал и смеялся вместе со всеми, но, естественно, меняться отказался наотрез. И вот на этом этапе произошла либо путаница с документами, либо кто-то еще решил сыграть над ним с Кроули недобрую шутку.</p><p>Он не запомнил процесс обратного перехода, он просто снова оказался в своем книжном магазинчике в облике человека. Сначала нужно было привести себя в порядок и позаботиться о новой оболочке. Потом проверить магазинчик после долгого отсутствия. Азирафаэль пошел в спальню, открыл гардероб, чтобы найти подходящую одежду… и вот там, перед зеркалом, до него наконец-то ДОШЛО.</p><p>Через пять минут внизу зазвонил телефон.</p><p>— Алло? Азирафаэль? Ты никогда не поверишь, что наши придумали сделать с тем президентом-извращенцем!.. Что с твоим голосом?..</p><p>Через двадцать минут Кроули успокоился, перестал неприлично ржать и прискакал в гости.</p><p>Двери книжного распахнулись с душераздирающим визгом — петли нужно было бы смазать. Навстречу Кроули поднялись клубы пыли — пока ангел отсутствовал, в магазине, естественно, никто не убирался. Демон даже надсадно закашлялся.</p><p>— Кроули, ты пришел? —  крикнул Азирафаэль из-за полок. — Давай иди сюда!</p><p>— Я бы с радостью, — неуверенно откликнулся демон, — но у тебя тут бардак и темно — хоть глаз выколи. Боюсь тебя повторно развоплотить, если случайно налечу на стеллаж.</p><p>— Я же объяснял, что я не нарочно! Эти коровы в брачный период — очень непредсказуемые твари! — Азирафаэль выглянул из-за стопки книг.</p><p>— Ну, что я могу сказать — с коровами ты попал прямо в яблочко. Покажись, олух, мне необходимо увидеть и оценить нанесенный ущерб. — Кроули пробирался навстречу своему лучшему другу сквозь пыль и завалы, внимательно следя за тем, куда поставить ногу.</p><p>— Прямо такой уж ущерб, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, но все же вышел из-за стеллажа, чтобы поприветствовать.</p><p>У Кроули мгновенно пересохло во рту.</p><p>У ангела предсказуемо не водилось одежды, подходящей к его… к ее новому облику. За неимением таковой Азирафаэль не придумал… не «придумала» ничего лучше, как остаться в маленьких прямоугольных очках, надеть белую мужскую рубашку-оверсайз, на которой пришлось закатать рукава, и влезть в ярко-красные шелковые боксеры.</p><p>Кроули моментально потерял голову. Кто бы не.</p><p>Азирафаэль в своем новом облике немного напоминала прежнего себя, только двигалась мягко и плавно. Ее волосы стали гуще, удлинились и теперь обрамляли лицо чудесными светлыми локонами, не доходящими до плеч. Азирафаэль-девушка словно светилась в полумраке теплым золотистым сиянием. Она стала на несколько сантиметров ниже, а привычную плотность телосложения сменили аппетитные округлости (Не-е-ет, не смей, даже не думай в ту сторону, Кроули!..). Поменялась осанка, ушла привычная сутулость, немного изменилось лицо — заострился подбородок, лоб разгладился, а линия волос опустилась, нос стал курносым в женском варианте, а глаза распахнулись шире в обрамлении чудесных пушистых ресниц. Ей нельзя было дать больше тридцати лет. Она была похожа на молодую учительницу или библиотекаршу, которая только что встала с постели после сладкого сна. Увидев такое великолепие, примерно 67% сексуально активных половозрелых мужчин непреодолимо захотели бы затащить ее обратно в постель, и Кроули не был исключением из этого числа.</p><p>— Охренительно, правда?! — рыкнула Азирафаэль, скрестив руки на груди, защищаясь от красноречиво-голодного взгляда. — Я уведомил свое начальство, но они там спят, наверное. Вот, жду, пока ответят.</p><p>Кроули со стуком захлопнул рот.</p><p>— Иллюзия неполная. Мне казалось, что у вашей братии андрогиния не в ходу…- Он слабо махнул ей рукой. — Ты либо то, либо другое.</p><p>Азирафаэль фыркнула и встряхнула своей шевелюрой. У Кроули подкосились ноги.</p><p>— Ты прав, они поняли, что с людьми сложнее общаться, если кто-то из наших выглядит слишком андрогинно, но базовые тела обычно бывают усредненным вариантом, владелец потом сам подгоняет его под свои нужды.</p><p>— А-а, — протянул Кроули. Он снова оглядел ее с ног до головы. — А труселя разве не мои?</p><p>— Твои!.. Мои прежние брюки теперь мне великоваты, а твои как раз впору. Ты оставил их у меня после того, как в прошлый раз сломал мне кровать. — Она нахмурилась, и Кроули решил, что это просто восхитительно.</p><p>— У твоей кровати дефект конструкции, ты слишком сильно пытался… пыталась освободиться!</p><p>— А ты вероломно воспользовался моим доверием и приковал меня к столбику!</p><p>Кроули красноречиво закашлялся. Все так и было, в тот раз они чудесно провели время. Теперь можно было проделать все то же самое с девушкой-ангелом… пока что только в своем воображении…</p><p>— И в чем же дело? Можешь просто начудесить себе новую одежду, — поспешно предложил он.</p><p>Азирафаэль очень мило сморщила нос.</p><p>— Я буду чувствовать себя голой. Кроме того, у человеческих женщин бывает всякое странное белье и прочие принадлежности, а я не имею ни малейшего представления о размерах и о том, что, как и где искать. — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Кроули, мальчик мой, ты не можешь оставить даму в беде…</p><p>«Мальчик мой» прозвучало довольно снисходительно и покровительственно, но Кроули уловил затаенное расстройство в тоне фразы. Он заколебался, но тут же принял единственно верное решение.</p><p>— Я понял, сейчас вернусь. Никуда не уходи.</p><p>Азирафаэль фыркнула и принялась ожесточенно наводить порядок.</p><p>Когда Кроули вернулся обратно (к слову, оставив позади трех осчастливленных консультанток с приличными чаевыми), над пылью была почти полностью одержана убедительная победа (по крайней мере, на открытых местах), но рубашку Азирафаэль убила полностью.</p><p>— Я теперь коротышка! —  горько пожаловалась она. — Ты только посмотри!..</p><p>Она встала на цыпочки и ухватилась за самую высокую полку, до которой смогла дотянуться. Пыльная рубашка задралась и обнажила полоску нежной кожи бедер. Кроули судорожно сглотнул.</p><p>— Я даже не могу добраться до верхней полки без табуретки! Это просто смешно.</p><p>Кроули поспешно протянул ей пакеты с покупками.</p><p>— Вот, я купил тебе одежду.</p><p>Азирафаэль с облегчением вздохнула, благодарно кивнула ему, подхватила пакеты и легко взбежала вверх по лестнице.</p><p>— Подожди здесь, дорогой, я на минутку! — донеслось со второго этажа.</p><p>— Э-э-э, ну ладно, — отозвался он. — я… э-э-э… тогда тут подожду.</p><p>Кроули постоял у подножия лестницы, покачался на каблуках. Засунул руки в карманы.</p><p>Он изо всех сил старался не представлять себе, как Азирафаэль переодевается. Вот она расстегивает рубашку… медленно спускает ее с круглых плеч, обнажая прелестные мягкие белые груди… подцепляет пальцем резинку боксеров, и те с тихим шуршанием сползают вниз, повторяя изгибы ее бедер, плавно падают к ее ногам…</p><p>Он встряхнулся, отгоняя соблазнительное видение.</p><p>— Эй, Кроули! — раздался звонкий голос откуда-то сверху. — Ты случайно не знаешь, как правильно надевать этот элемент туалета? Ты должен знать, похоже, это ваших дьявольских рук дело.</p><p>— Что, серьезно? — крикнул он в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь подпустить в голос побольше сарказма. Очень непросто себя контролировать, если распоясавшееся воображение рисует перед внутренним взором волнующие картины с Азирафаэль в черном кружевном лифчике. — Это был точно не я!</p><p>— Я не понимаю, как тут застегивать. У меня не получается надеть эту дурацкую штуку.</p><p>Наступило неловкое молчание, Кроули выразительно кашлянул.</p><p>— Мне бы сейчас не помешала рука друга… — осторожно позвала Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Рука… Ага… — пробормотал Кроули. — Не знаю, разумно ли это.</p><p>— Кроули, бога ради, прекращай ломаться, — твердо сказала ангел практически прежним голосом Азирафаэля. — Ты и раньше видел меня голым, и в гораздо менее невинных ситуациях.</p><p>Кроули обреченно вздохнул и начал подниматься вверх по лестнице.</p><p>— Ну ладно. Но все последующее будет на твоей совести, ты сама меня попросила.</p><p>Она стояла на кухне своей маленькой квартирки, повернувшись к нему спиной. Боксеры все еще были на ней, а вот рубашку она уже сняла, и теперь держала в руках простой белый лифчик, пытаясь разобраться с застежкой.</p><p>Услышав шаги на лестнице, она обернулась.</p><p>— А, Кроули, вот и ты… Отлично. Иди сюда и помоги мне… Кроули?..</p><p>Он стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы, нервно выбивал какой-то ритм пальцами по джинсам и решительно глядел в потолок. Азирафаэль выразительно закатила глаза.</p><p>— Ты меня пугаешь.</p><p>— У тебя сиськи, — невпопад сказал он слабым голосом.</p><p>— Я заметила, — сухо сказала она.</p><p>— Они милые.</p><p>Она улыбнулась, и именно в этот момент Кроули перехватил ее смеющийся взгляд.</p><p>Эта улыбка решила все остальное.</p><p>По счастью, Кроули умел ждать и не потерял контроль над собой. Он не подхватил ее на руки, не повалил на пол. На мгновение он просто неподвижно застыл.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, — очень ровно сказал он.</p><p>— М-м-м? — кажется, Азирафаэль немного стушевалась, заметив красноватый отблеск в глубине немигающих змеиных глаза.</p><p>— Полная иллюзия. Усилие, которое нужно приложить…</p><p>— М-м-м.</p><p>— Приложи его.</p><p>И он шагнул в ее объятия.</p><p>Ее новое тело было мягким, округлым и податливым, а губы еще нежнее, чем он помнил. Сейчас ангел была ровно на полголовы ниже него, и, чтобы дотянуться до губ Кроули, ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки и прижаться к нему всем телом, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Его сильные руки обвили ее талию. Она пискнула, как пойманная птичка, и ему это ужасно понравилось.</p><p>— Ну как? — спросила она задыхаясь, когда они остановились, чтобы перестать целоваться и перевести дух.</p><p>— Не представляеш-ш-шь, как!..</p><p>Здесь было столько интересного!.. Круглая симпатичная попа, которую можно было сжимать, шлепать и щипать, широкие девичьи бедра и выпирающие подвздошные косточки, на которые он клал ладони и гладил большими пальцами, тонкие ребра, узкая грудная клетка, — а самое главное, грудь. Неизвестно, кто из эфирной братии выбирал ангелу новое девичье тело, но с этой деталью он точно не ошибся — они удобно ложились в ладони, дразня высокими розовыми сосками, которые тут же затвердели и встали торчком под губами и пальцами Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль взвизгнула и едва устояла на ногах, когда Кроули легонько сжал ее сосок и принялся неуловимо-навязчиво перекатывать его между подушечками пальцев.</p><p>— Ох, Кроули!..</p><p>— Ш-ш-шикарно! — прошипел он. В обычном состоянии у Кроули получалось не шипеть, но когда он возбуждался, то переставал себя контролировать, — надо сказать, что ему это даже нравилось. Более того, теперь с лихвой хватало доказательств того, что ангелу это нравилось еще больше.</p><p>Азирафаэль уже практически не держали ноги. Она опиралась спиной о стену, прижимая голову Кроули к своей груди, пока он ласкал, щипал, всасывал, прикусывал, трогал языком и всячески исследовал ее. Когда демон усмехнулся и начал прищипывать оба соска одновременно, Азирафаэль издала негромкий стон, полный чистейшего концентрированного сладострастия, запрокинула голову назад и вцепилась в плечи Кроули.</p><p>— О, Кроули, сволочь ненаглядная, не останавливайся, — выдохнула она, упираясь в стену. — Не смей останавливаться, ты меня слышишь?!..</p><p>Он зарычал ей в грудь. Азирафаэль дышала со всхлипами, закинула ему одну ногу на бедро и притянула его к себе еще ближе. Сквозь тонкие боксеры она чувствовала шершавую ткань его брюк, и пульсирующий каменно-твердый горячий член в промежности, и его голод, и свою неутолимую жажду большего, и все это было запредельно-остро и ужасно хорошо.</p><p>— Кроули, ты жуткий романтик, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься ударяться в ностальгию и заставлять меня кончить одновременно с тобой, потому что… О-о-о, ах, о нет, не останавливайся, о, о…</p><p>Он на мгновение остановился и плотоядно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Ты теперь девочка, с-с-сладкий мой. И можешь кончать хоть вс-с-сю ночь напролет…</p><p>Азирафаэль немедленно запрокинула голову назад, и кажется, слегка ушиблась о стену — но не обратила внимания на подобную мелочь. Она выстонала что-то неразборчивое, но крайне одобрительное, с восклицательным знаком на конце. Кроули неверяще ахнул и с невыразимым трудом удержал себя — перед глазами уже неторопливо вспыхивали звезды.</p><p>Aзирафаэль толкнулась в него, застонала. Кроули вторил ей и тоже терся собой о ее руки и бедра сквозь слои ткани, жадно вылизывал и целовал, запустил руку в шелковистые кудри и легонько потянул, наслаждаясь жалобными всхлипываниями. Она задергала бедрами яростнее, он отстранился, отчаянно желая избавиться от одежды, и в то же время испытывая неописуемое облегчение оттого, что они все еще одеты.</p><p>Они цеплялись друг за друга, не в силах отпустить, понимая друг друга с полуслова, общаясь взглядами, мыслями, прикосновениями. Снова проявив чудеса самообладания, Кроули сжал ее бедра дрожащими руками и заставил на мгновение замереть.</p><p>— В постель? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>— В постель!.. — выдохнула Азирафаэль.</p><p>Раздевая друг друга на ходу, они бегом бросились в спальню. До кровати оба добрались уже обнаженными, как в первый день творения — строго говоря, этот день и был первым днем творения нового тела ангела.</p><p>Кроули опустил ее на постель и с тихим смешком развел ее колени в стороны. Азирафаэль, которая и в другом облике никогда не отличалась терпением, тут же зачастила:</p><p>— О, Кроули, умоляю, возьми меня, я не могу больше, я не вынесу, прошу тебя, Кроули, милый…</p><p>— С-с-спокойно… — выдохнул он, ведя ладонью по мягкому теплому бедру. — В твой первый раз мы торопить-с-с-ся не с-с-станем.</p><p>Несмотря на все мольбы и возмущения, он тщательно обласкал ее снизу, раздвинул мокрые складочки и осторожно проник в нее двумя пальцами.</p><p>Азирафаэль вскрикнула и выгнулась под ним. Кроули легко мог бы кончить, наблюдая, как она рвано дышит и двигает бедрами, втираясь собой в его руку. Он нажимал, потирал и гладил внутри, нащупывая самое сладкое место в горячей, восхитительно скользкой ребристой глубине, Азирафаэль охотно принимала его ласки, раскрывалась, стонала и комкала простыни в кулаках.</p><p>Он как-то по-хитрому провернул ловкие пальцы, сменил положение руки, снова потер и нажал, и она заметалась, забилась как птица.</p><p>— О нет, — пораженно выдохнул он.</p><p>— Не смей… ах… Не смей останавливаться, Энтони Кроули!.. — простонала она, едва дыша.</p><p>— Ты девственница, ты знаешь?</p><p>— Вот так сюрприз, не ожидала, — фыркнула она. — Особенно удивительно услышать это от тебя… О, пожалуйста, сделай так еще раз… Иди сюда...</p><p>— Но будет больно!.. — запротестовал он.</p><p>— Да что за ребячество!.. — Она совсем по-кошачьи терлась об его руку. — Я разве против? А-а-а, Кроули-и-и!.. О, я сейчас… я почти уже…</p><p>— Вот тебе билет до звезд. — Он с осторожной настойчивостью приласкал, потер большим пальцем ее клитор, и Азирафаэль закричала.</p><p>Когда она перестала вздрагивать, Кроули перетек в другое положение и примерился, чуть втираясь тугой головкой в восхитительно-мокрую впадинку между ее ног. Азирафаэль почувствовала его нетерпение и затрепетала.</p><p>— Понравилос-с-сь?</p><p>— Очень. Поцелуй меня, и будем пробовать дальше.</p><p>— Хорош-ш-шо, раз ты так говориш-ш-шь… — выдохнул Кроули и вошел в нее, плавно качнувшись вперед.</p><p>Она зашипела от боли, и Кроули замер в ее объятиях.</p><p>— Тебе плохо?</p><p>Она страдальчески поморщилась и кивнула.</p><p>— Неприятно. Немного. И все… по-другому. Не плохо, нет, — просто по-другому.</p><p>Кроули стиснул зубы и представил себе разные отвратительные вещи. Приторно-сладкие духи… дешевое пойло… сосущиеся в десны Хастур и Лигур… — о, вот это подойдет.</p><p>Азирафаэль осторожно пошевелилась, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, продышала первую боль и улыбнулась ему — и их обоих как будто озарил первый восход солнца в Эдемском саду.</p><p>— Не переживай за меня, я в полном порядке… Ну же, Кроули, ты так долго хотел меня, погнали…</p><p>— Не надо подавать мне таких провокационных идей… — простонал он и очень осторожно двинул бедрами назад. И сразу же снова вперед.</p><p>Почти сразу же Азирафаэль снова принялась стонать и прижиматься к нему, ерошила ему волосы, стискивала его руку. Кроули поймал губами ее сосок, и она снова зачастила, меняя только порядок слов, как в порно-диалоге:</p><p>— О, Кроули, да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, поимей меня, Кроули, ах, Кроули, да, трахай меня, пока я не закричу!.. Да, да, да…</p><p>И так далее, и тому подобное.</p><p>Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Человек смог бы продержаться только до прелюдии. Кроули человеком не был, но в его объятиях под ним по-прежнему стонал и бился его возлюбленный и лучший друг, ангел Азирафаэль, и эта мысль в несколько толчков довела демона до края и сбросила в мимолетное мгновение сладкого безумия.</p><p>Когда дрожь утихла, а тела неуловимо расслабились, Кроули откинулся назад, а Азирафаэль уютно свернулась калачиком у него на груди.</p><p>— Думаю, в этом теле я действительно могу кончать хоть всю ночь напролет, — вздохнула она. — Ну, нет худа без добра.</p><p>— Если хочешь, оставайся таким навсегда! — с усмешкой предложил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль перевернулась на другой бок и посмотрела на него таким взглядом, что Кроули подумал о том, что, возможно, он все-таки профессионально испортил милого и хорошего ангела.</p><p>— Мой дорогой мальчик, — ласково сказала она, — когда я получу свое прежнее тело обратно, жди расплаты.</p><p>С этими словами она вскочила с кровати, звонко шлепнула его по заднице и отвернулась к позабытым покупкам, чтобы снова поразмыслить над кружевными тайнами дамских бюстгальтеров.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>